Those left behind
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: What happened to those the Doctor left behind in Human NatureFamily of Blood.This story links to an EDA 'Time Zero' as well as the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac Kreiner stood at the back of the class watching as Smith taught his class. He dusted a small speck off his black velvet military style jacket and readjusted the red carnation buttonhole. He knew there was something odd about the new teacher but he couldn't put his finger in what. Isaac had been a student at the school before he eventually became a teacher after a short stint in the navy. That was where he had lost the sight in one eye and the lower part of his right leg, when a shell had unexpectedly exploded on deck. He had always been at institutions, the orphanage, the school the navy and now he was part of the school again. Nelson was what the boys called him behind his back, others were more derogatory especially with the tension building up around Europe. He always claimed his last name was Saxon not German. Isaac knew next to nothing about his parents as far as he was concerned he was an orphan except for some mysterious uncle who had paid for his education. A Doctor of some sort was the only information he could gather on this benevolent relative. He frowned as he heard Smith stumble over some his historical fact. He was always doing that. The school thought him quite the eccentric until Smith came along and stole his crown. Isaac knew he was still in his mid-thirties and there was still hope of him getting the position of headmaster, he was just disappointed that the candidate had been chosen from the outside to teach in the school.

* * *

Isaac sat at his desk once again attempting to write his novel, a pursuit he had started in the upper fourth, and was still trying to complete. Of course it had gone through many re-writes since its germination. Inspired by a fragment of a journal that had lined the bag in which he had packed his meagre belongings to come here from the orphanage as a small child. He had sent what existed of the story to a publisher once, but had not received a favourable reply in fact it was quite cutting and had for a time put him off writing. Apparently a story of an arctic explorer who finds something frozen in the ice was not what they were looking for at that moment in time. Isaac looked up at a knock on the door of his small dusty room, although it was more a cupboard than a room with books and papers piled high and only space enough for a small desk, chair and bed pushed next to each other. It was claustrophobic which was why he often found himself excuses to leave its confines.

"Come in," called out Isaac.

In through the door walked Smith, he occasionally graced Isaac's room with his presence and was kind enough to let him share the maid Martha, to help with tidying (even though that meant just moving books from one pile to another).

"Ah, Mr Kreiner," Smith replied stumbling over a pile of papers Isaac had just finished marking, sending them spilling across the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled trying to gather the mess up into a recognisable state. "I'll send Martha in…."

"Did you want something important, sir?"

"Important? Oh, yes…that was it," he paused as if thinking, off in a world of his own, before snapping out of his daydream. "Timothy Latimer."

"I know the boy. What about him?"

"I heard from my boys that you intervened at a beating."

"Yes I did. What of it?"

"I gave them permission, Mr Kreiner. It was not your place to interfere with discipline."

"I ensured that Latimer wasn't beaten senseless, sir. It would not do to have a death on your hands during your term here Mr Smith," he replied with a frown, knowing what it was like to be in Latimer's position, the scapegoat for all that went wrong. "You should supervise your class more closely. They take an enjoyment in administering _discipline_ that is most disturbing."

"If that is the case you should have brought it to my attention rather than usurping my authority."

"In this case it would have been too late, but in the future I will inform you first before taking action, sir."

"Good, good. I'm glad that has been cleared up," Smith headed back out the door knocking over another pile of this time, unmarked papers, without noticing. "Carry on."

* * *

He lighted the small gas lamp then placing it on the mantelpiece as he shrugged on a flannel dressing gown over his pyjamas. He took up the lamp in one hand and a sturdy walking stick from where several were crammed into the umbrella stand which sat awkwardly by the door leaning to one side. Isaac slept in the building, there was nowhere else for him to go, and he knew no one. He usually kept a keen ear open for any trouble, with a school full of boys there was always potential for trouble and he should know after all he had been behind plenty of pranks in his time as a student. He had managed, using the skills learned in science, to create a counter weight system which would dump flour on unsuspecting victims. His tutor had punished him for the prank, but rewarded him for his ingenuity and showing the principals he had learned. Isaac shuffled out of his room heading down the corridor and across the landing towards Smith's accommodation. He was not a coward, the medal locked in his desk proved that, but his time in the navy had made him more prone to caution. On hearing sounds from the study he shrunk back into the shadows, turning down the lamp so the light would not be seen. He waited for the culprits to reveal themselves.

* * *

He was surprised to see Baines and Mr Clark emerge along with one of the maids. He might have guessed that Baines was involved but the farmer was a sensible member of the community. Why would he be helping a boy play a prank? Isaac pulled back further into the shadows. Something in his guts told him that there was trouble afoot and caution was needed. He waited for them to leave before approaching the room, and crossing the threshold. On entering he saw that the room was in disarray, books papers and furniture strewn everywhere. This was more than just a prank, it was criminal damage. Isaac wasn't sure whether he should take this to the headmaster or go straight to the police.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Isaac sat on the wall a blanket wrapped round his shoulders. Around him soldiers, police and nurses were sorting out the boys and teachers. He felt guilty for not having reported what he had seen. Maybe if the alarm had been raise earlier this shambles could have been prevented. But Isaac had let his jealously cloud his judgement and on seeing nothing important had been taken gone back to his room without a word to anyone. He held his head in his hands. Tonight had not been the best night for the school, it might even be the end of the institution, the end of his job. He looked up and spotted Nurse Redfern approaching the school with a determined stride and a faraway look on her face. He got awkwardly to his feet leaning on his walking stick. He traipsed over to her struggling across the muddy ground.

"Matron! Matron over here!" he waved to attract her attention.

She seemed to notice him and halted allowing him to approach.

"Mr Kreiner," she said, absently like her mind was elsewhere. "What's going on? Where are the boys?"

"Everything's going to be fine, the army are co-ordinating the evacuation and most of the parents should be here by morning," he looked around noticing that the sun was rising on the horizon. "Well, seems its morning already. Are you alright Matron?"

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"John Smith…he's dead-,"

"How did it happen? Was it Baines? I never did trust that boy."

"It wasn't him, it's not the boy's fault," she replied with a reproving look.

Isaac felt his cheeks flush embarrassed at her reprimand - forever the schoolboy - unable to keep eye contact.

"There are only a few people unaccounted for, but the village…there have been some reports of-,"

He noticed she had turned away glancing back up the lane. "I'm sorry I'm being insensitive."

"What? Oh, no I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Come on," he took the blanket from his shoulders and put it round hers. "I'll get you a nice strong cup of tea with plenty of sugars. Everything will seem better then."

"I should go back. John…the Doctor."

"It's not safe."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she snapped, handing him back the blanket. "You should go see to the boys or something. He might…I've got to go."

Nurse Redfern spun on her heels and headed back across the field with a determined stride. Isaac hesitated only a moment before he decided to follow her at a discrete distance, his progress was somewhat slower than hers and he found himself falling behind once or twice. Eventually she came upon a cottage on the outskirts of the village, the Cartwright's home. She had not noticed him trailing her and she walked straight in through the door. Isaac hung back afraid of what she might think and unable to come up with an explanation for his behaviour. He had just plucked up enough courage to speak to her when he noticed Smith strolling up the lane. Feeling it would be imprudent to intervene he ducked behind a nearby tree, peering cautiously round its trunk to observe what was going on.

* * *

Isaac waited. Smith wearing an uncharacteristically [for him flamboyant pinstripe suit, had left only a short while after he arrived, whereas Nurse Redfern had hung around for longer. Finally with cramp in his leg beginning to make it uncomfortable he decided to take the proverbial bull by the horns and go confront her. He knocked gently on the door before entering the cottage.

"Oh, oh Mr Kreiner it's you, my goodness," she exclaimed putting her hand to her chest. He could see her eyes were red from crying. "You startled me. For a moment I thought…it doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You need not put yourself out," Joan replied, sitting down on one of the chairs situated round the table in the kitchen. "I am fine."

"No you're not. We are all tired. I can see you've been upset…was it him that upset you?" he took a deep breath before addressing his main concern. "You said Mr Smith was dead but I saw him walk out of here just a moment ago."

"That's not John…Mr Smith. That is the Doctor."

"I saw him with my own eyes," he insisted, wondering if she had been unhinged slightly by the events of that night. "It was John Smith who walked out of that door."

"I know who he is now…John Smith is dead and the Doctor killed him."

"Obviously you've been affected by tonight more because of your situation. What with your husband's death it's completely understandable for you to be emotional."

"My emotional state is none of your concern Mr Kreiner and even if it was I can inform you I am quite composed." She shoved a leather bound journal into his hand (it looked a little like the one he had) with unwarranted vehemence. "Look. I am not crazy."

He took it from her and flicked through the pages.

"How does this prove anything?"

"You are in there or at least your name is," she said turning it over to the correct page. "Read it."

"Its just some odd diary it's not that amazing to find my name in it-," his sentence ground to a halt when he bothered to read the scrawled text next to a small sketch. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

1938

Isaac had been quite surprised to find his name mentioned in connection with a misadventure described in the journal, but that was not what made him believe her. It was the sketch and the description of a father he'd never known. It not only contained past but future events and in instruction he couldn't ignore. To preserve a chain of events that would have consequences beyond his comprehension. It was strange to think his own father at this point in time was only two years old. Isaac had contemplated trying to make contact but Joan had persuaded him not to and that it would be dangerous to use the knowledge contained in the journal carelessly. It had served him well though there was one thing it didn't predict. Joan Kreiner nee Redfern died four months before she had a chance to see him fulfil his own personal prophesy. The other journal the one about the expedition to Siberia written by his father had to turn up in a shop for the Doctor to buy it. He waited one the corner leaning on his walking stick. Curiosity was what motivated him. He wanted to see the Doctor, but not the one he had met all those years ago at Farringham School masquerading as John Smith, the one that broke Joan's heart (Isaac knew he had been a conciliation prize on the rebound, the only one who didn't think she was mad), this Doctor was oblivious to what his later incarnation would do. It would be some time today he would arrive and Isaac would be waiting.

* * *

The Doctor looked like the sketch in the journal and as the figure receded into the distance Isaac felt a shadow come over him. His time was up he had done what had to be done. A sharp pain exploded in his chest. He tried to call out as he sunk to the floor. All he could think of was whether his four daughters would be alright without him.

* * *

The sombre group dressed all in black stood round the graveside as the priest carried out the service. Isaac would have been pleased his daughter, their husbands and his grandchildren had all turned up to see him off. There was someone else there watching from a distance. Two familiar figures who had come out of respect.


End file.
